Best Days
by dolcegrazia
Summary: It only took ten years but Brooke and Lucas were finally getting married. A cute oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This is a birthday one-shot dedicated to my dear friend Maddie (othbabe03).

I hope you all enjoy it. Please review!

The title and the lyrics at the bottom are from the song "Best Days" by a great artist named Matt White.

* * *

Nearly the entire wedding would be white. The chairs, the linens, the cake. But that's how Brooke Davis wanted it. Even her dress would be white, much to the amusement of all who knew her. The only things not white would be the bridesmaid's dresses and the bouquet of two dozen roses at the center of each table, both a deep shade of red. Brooke would command this entire wedding. All Lucas had to do was show up. The couple had been engaged for more than a year, time Brooke spent slaving over every minute detail that would go into this wedding.

Lucas had wanted to propose four years ago when their first daughter was born, but Brooke said no; she wanted to wait. Lucas wanted to propose two and a half years ago when their second daughter was born, but Brooke said no again. He had no idea why the third time worked, but sixteen months ago, he asked Brooke Davis to marry him and she said yes.

This wedding would be perfect. All of their family and friends would be there. Haley as Brooke's matron of honor, Nathan as Lucas' best man, and Emily and Caroline Scott as their parents' flower girls.

"Brooke?"

Lucas enters the chapel to find his fiancée standing in the middle of the aisle, staring at the altar.

Brooke turns around, her green eyes meeting Lucas' blue.

"Hi", she says meekly.

"You okay?"

Brooke steps closer to Lucas and leans deeply into his chest. "I'm nervous", she responds.

"Me too", Lucas says as he cups his hand on Brooke's cheek and then she leans back into a standing position.

"It's about time though, right?" Brooke jokes. Brooke and Lucas were both 26 now, and all of their friends had wondered why it took so long for the two to decide to get married.

"We're practically married, though."

Brooke chuckles, "But it's best we stop living in sin with two kids out of wedlock."

"True, true", Lucas says, smiling back.

"Where are the girls?"

"My mother is trying to get them ready."

"I should probably go help", Brooke says as she begins walking towards the chapel doors.

"T-minus 3 hours", Lucas tells Brooke's back as she's walking away.

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

"We are gathered here today to watch as Brooke Penelope Davis and Lucas Eugene Scott join together in holy matrimony."

The priest continued speaking but all eyes were planted firmly on Brooke and Lucas, who themselves couldn't take their eyes off each other. Brooke had already begun tearing up, and Lucas was trying his best not to cry, but he was prepared with a tissue in his pants' pocket, just in case. The hundred or so people in the audience were all tearing up as well, even though the ceremony was only two minutes in.

Brooke and Lucas nearly never broke eye contact for the entire ceremony and though it took some effort, neither cried; only their eyes would fill up with tears, but they were able to keep their composure.

As soon as the words "I now pronounce you husband and wife" were uttered by the priest, the crowd began clapping loudly, some of Lucas' friends from the River Court even whistle.

The newly married couple turns and faces their adoring family and friends, wide smiles plastered on both Brooke and Lucas' faces.

"We did it", Brooke whispers.

"I love you so much", Lucas replies, squeezing his wife's hand.

"Right back atcha, Broody", Brooke says, winking at Lucas and squeezing his hand tighter. They watch as the wedding party begins to recess before they too can exit the chapel.

"Mommy!" Emily cries from her seat next to her grandmother and her sleeping sister. The elder of the two Scott girls, Emily Catherine looked and acted exactly like Brooke. She had deep dimples and green eyes; she was loud but incredibly sweet.

Karen reaches for her granddaughter before Emily could get to the altar, "Em, come wait here with me", she says.

"It's okay, Karen", Brooke says, "She can walk out with us."

Karen smiles and nods, letting Emily run towards Brooke and Lucas.

"Mommy, I'm tired", the four year old whispers.

"I know, baby girl. Ask daddy if he'll carry you."

"I want you to carry me!"

"Shhh…Em, I can't carry you right now."

"Why can't you carry her?" Lucas asks as they begin to walk down the aisle.

"Not in this dress", Brooke explains.

"Right", Lucas says, grabbing his daughter and picking her up in one quick swoop. Emily immediately puts her head on her father's shoulder, totally oblivious to the crowd around her.

"She's so cute", Brooke says.

"We make pretty babies", Lucas replies.

The bride smiles to herself, "That we do."

* * *

A fork clinks against glass and the reception hall becomes silent. Lucas stands up, holding a champagne flute in his left hand, a microphone in his right.

"I know that the bride and groom don't traditionally give toasts at their own wedding", Lucas begins, "but Brooke and I really wanted to speak to all of you, before Haley and Nathan make their toasts." Lucas pauses to look around the room, "Many of you have wondered why Brooke and I took so long to get married. We can't all be like my brother and sister-in-law, who despite also being 26 will celebrate their 10th wedding anniversary next month. Brooke and I have known each other for ten years. She was half-naked in the back of my truck when she introduced herself", Lucas is interrupted when Brooke slaps him on the arm. He goes on, "Our relationship was rocky, but I knew Brooke Davis was the one for me. In fact, I've made about three embarrassing speeches saying just that. Well, four now. We didn't need to get married for our love to be obvious to us and everyone around us. Brooke is my best friend and my favorite companion. We are joined together for life with our two beautiful daughters. And we are joined together for life because I love Brooke more than I could ever love another human being. She's been the one for me since we were sixteen years old. She knew it, I knew it, and all of you knew it, too. Thank you for sharing this day with us, and sharing in our love and our joy", Lucas nods slowly, takes a sip of champagne, and sits down.

It was Brooke's turn now. "Lucas and I actually met fully clothed when we were twelve years old. We were in Earth Science class and Lucas was my lab partner on the assignment to dissect a worm. I ended up running out of the classroom and Lucas followed me, rubbing my back as I threw up in the bushes. I walked away and ignored him, but Lucas left an impression on me that day. Even at twelve, Lucas was sweet, kind, and caring. Even though our relationship has been bizarre to say the least, I knew Lucas would always remain sweet, kind, and caring. That's just who he is. I fall more in love with him every day. Especially when I watch him with Emily and Caroline. I always knew Lucas would be a great father and he proves that every day. I consider myself to be very lucky. Not only do I have an amazing husband and amazing children, but I have you guys, my best friends and my closest family. And I'm so happy that you're all here today. So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart", Brooke finishes up her speech by quickly looking towards Lucas and bringing her glass to her lips as everyone takes another sip of champagne.

"And by the way", Brooke says to the audience and to her husband, "I'm pregnant."

"_Oh darling, darling…  
Those are the best days of my…  
Those are the best days of my life" _

* * *

  
I know, big blocks of text are nobody's friend, but I just couldn't split up the speeches. Sorry! Please review! I'm kind of tempted to build this into a story, but we'll see… 


End file.
